Poison
by Sayuri Cocoa
Summary: I can help protect the Earth. It is now my purpose in life, am I correct? I am capable of destroying the enemy, so why won't you let me?


_~.Poison.~_

_by Sayuri Cocoa_

Summary: I can help protect the Earth. It is now my purpose in life, am I correct? I am capable of destroying the enemy, so why won't you let me?

This story may contain: Out Of Character Moments, Original Characters, Coarse Language, Drug and Sexual Abuse, Graphic Violence

Rated: M

_Enjoy~x_

_Chapter One: The Beginning Of Mew Akari_

* * *

"You're lousy!"

"You're worthless!"

"Fuck you!"

"Inconsiderate cow!"

SMASH!

The china collided with the wall behind me,and luckily, not where it was aimed for; for my face.

"How dare you speak to me like I'm a piece of shit!"

"Well don't speak like that to me then, alright?" I retorted, anger steaming off of me like a boiled kettle.

"Get out of this house!" Dad screamed at me, face red with agitation.

"Don't worry, I will do, and don't expect me to come back to this shit hole ever again!" I ran for the door, viciously shoving past my no good mother. Tears were streaming down my face as I grabbed my key and opened the front door.

"Keep that key here, you won't need it where you're going." My mum calmly stated.

"Fuck you." I calmly said before stepping out of the house and slamming the door off of it's hinges.

I ran.

I ran fast, hoping that I could get away and gladly forget about the past. The horrible past that creeps up every day and night, even in your dreams, which is usually the escape to most of it. I cried heavily as I ran down the main streets with a duffel bag on my shoulder. The agonizing pain I felt at that moment was unbearable. I couldn't breathe. I felt worthless, like my mum had said to me. I felt lousy, like my dad spat at me. They were both true. But I didn't want to believe them, like they didn't believe me. They thought that I was still a thief, but no, they rely on past facts and not their daughter's resolution.

My chest grew tight as I pictured the disgusted faces of my parents. Both glaring at me like I was a cockroach who wanted to snack on the rotten food at the bottom of the fridge. Both mentally cursing themselves for conceiving me. But, like I care. Yes, I do care, because they are my parents, whether they like it or not.

After walking for a few hours, I ended up outside a Café. A large, pink, girly Café. My stomach growled with protest as my eyes fixated on the menu outside the doors. I slowly walked up to the displayed menu, mouth watering as I thought of food. It had been a while since I last ate a proper meal. A meal that was satisfying. Unfortunately, I had to continue to dream on. The menu was full of cakes and teas...good enough for me.

I entered the Café, and all eyes were on me. Most of the people looked at me shamefully, probably thinking 'why is a tramp like her in here?'. Others looked at me sympathetically, hopefully not feeling sorry for the likes of me.

"Can I help you?" A green haired girl cautiously approached me.

"Table for one, please." I forced a smile and a polite word, please don't ask me for more.

The girl perked up at my polite tone. "Of course, right this way." The green girl lead me to a table close by, with two seats under the table. I sat in the one that faced the kitchen and another door which lead to somewhere...dark. "Here's a menu," The girl smiled, handing me the pink menu. "I'll come back in a few minutes, so-"

"Do you have any of the special that's advertised outside?" I asked, handing the menu back to her.

The girl jerked a little before stuttering, "Ah, hai, coming right up!" She took the menu out of my hands and briskly walked away from my table.

I stretched my arms forward on the tabletop before resting my head on it, watching the waitress scurry off into the kitchen.

I closed my eyes, unable to forget the traumatic experience of being maliciously attacked by your own flesh and blood.

"_You spiteful bitch!" _

"_Leave it, Satsu. The devious scum will get her comeuppance on the street, where she belongs!"_

"_She fucking deserves less than that! The streets are too good for her kind!" The mug smashed off of my head easily, slicing my scalp like it was tissue paper. _

"Here you are," The green haired waitress began to walk over with my order, but fell over her own feet, falling to the ground, the plate smashing beside her.

I cringed at the deafening sound of the smashing china. It was all I heard that night, like a newly released record that people kill when they repeat it over and over.

I screeched at the paining clang of china, covering my ears with my blood-stained hands. "Make it stop!" I screamed. "Please! I beg you, stop it!"

I crouched down in a defensive position, screaming at the top of my lungs for the echo of broken plates plummeting to the ground to leave my mind to rest and let it settle down. But that was asking too much. The noise grew louder, I was almost unable to hear my own screaming voice.

"Will someone shut that girl up!" I somehow heard a male voice shout angrily. "She sounds like a bat on helium!"

I soon felt a hand on my left shoulder, the touch made me jump. My eyes were tight shut, meaning I couldn't see who's hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Calm down, love," They soothed.

"Make it stop," I whispered. "That...make it stop...make it...that noise...stop,"

"What noise?" The same soft voice asked me.

"China...make it...make...it...make it stop!"

My body froze. It felt tight. For a moment, I couldn't move. I was immobilized with fear. Fear of china? Or fear of a collision with china? My eyes shot open, startling those around me. A brown haired man was in front of me, gentle eyes staring at me, worried. I was helped to stand up.

"There is no noise, love," The man stated. "It lasted for only a second."

I looked at the man blankly. He said the noise had stopped. So how come I could still hear it thundering to the floor? My whole body was shaking frighteningly. My heart was racing like the speed of light. I didn't feel right. I suddenly lost feeling in both of my legs, causing me to fall forward.

I didn't collide with the floor like I was suppose to. Instead, I saw a blonde blur hovering over me as I was placed on the floor gently before being hauled back up and held in a more stable way. Muffles were heard by my ears. I couldn't make out what they were saying, until I could no longer hear the smashing.

"If you're sure." The soothing voice said like he was in doubt.

"She could be dying, it could be her only chance of survival." Another voice spoke, a familiar one, but also unfamiliar at the same time.

* * *

Darkness. As far as my eyes could see. Complete darkness. Alone. No one near me. A party of one in the darkness. No. Correct that. I'm with a bat. A fruit bat, to be exact. He is facing me. Staring at me with his large, luminous eyes. My eyes widen with awe as I lean closer to the bat, examining it discreetly.

The bat begins to circle me. Descending to my chest level. He flies around that level for a while as I watch him to kill time.

It has been five minutes of me watching the bat fly around me until he stops. He is still in the air, but he isn't descending nor ascending. Instead, he flies straight into me, and the funny thing is, he enters me.

I gasp with shock as my body glows a dark purple, engulfing me in the light before it is no longer dark, and I am no longer conscious.

* * *

_~.End Chapter One.~_

_Feel free to review, constructive criticism is accepted for it will help improve the structure of the story. _

_Until next time~x_


End file.
